1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hooks and more particularly pertains to a new latch hook for permitting secure hanging of strapped bags, such as purses and backpacks, to help prevent easy removal by thieves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment hooks is known in the prior art. More specifically, garment hooks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garment hooks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,304; U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,092; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,451; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 229,870; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,417.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new latch hook. The inventive device includes a mounting plate, a hook body, and a latch member. The root of the hook body is coupled to the mounting plate while the tip of the hook body is spaced apart from the mounting plate. The hook body also has a lower arcuate portion positioned adjacent the tip of the hook body. An arcuate inner hooked portion positioned adjacent the lower arcuate portion of the hook body is extended from the hook body towards the mounting plate. The upper end of the latch member is pivotally coupled to the hook body between the root of the hook body and the inner hooked portion such that the latch member extends toward the tip of the hook body.
In these respects, the latch hook according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting secure hanging of strapped bags, such as purses and backpacks, to help prevent easy removal by thieves.